


Breakfast

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: It's a Saturday, Cordelia woke up too early.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 34





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordeliagoode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliagoode/gifts).

> There was this drawing prompt that said "Hungry", I thought about food, Is thought about... Other things. And here we are.  
Enjoy.

Footsteps were all that warned her before arms surrounded her waist from behind and kisses were planted on her cheek.

“Good morning,” Misty’s voice came out hoarse.

“Good morning,” replied the Supreme, “I’m making us some pancakes.”

“Hm,” the Cajun got Cordelia’s hair out of the way and pressed her lips against the flesh there, “Smells yummy,” she kept kissing her girlfriend down to her shoulder, occasionally nibbling at the skin.

“Misty,...” muttered the headmistress when she felt swamp witch’s fingers playing with the fabric of her blouse, too close to the buttons.

“You got up too early,” commented Day, “Could have stayed in bed a little longer,” she undid a couple of buttons.

“Misty, the girls!”

“No one is up yet, Miss Supreme. It’s a Saturday morning.”

“The pancakes,”

Day got them out of the fire with a fast movement, turned the oven off, then spun her girlfriend around, kissed her lips hard. “Much better,” another button popped open, “Come here.”

The Cajun had them stumble into the pantry, closed the door behind them before focusing on Cordelia entirely.

“Misty!” gasped the Supreme when her bra snapped open on its own.

“Hm?” smiled the swamp witch.

“You woke up wild”

“I woke up horny, but my girlfriend wasn’t in bed, then I got wild.” she kissed Goode again, her fingers teasing the older woman’s nipples to hardness before she leaned down to take one in her mouth.

The Supreme moaned, “Misty, I have to--”

Day pulled away, brushed her lips against Cordelia’s, “I’ll wait for later, but you,” her hand reached under the older woman’s skirt, pushed her panties aside, “I’ll make you come first.”

She kissed her girlfriend, muffling a whimper as her fingers spread wet folds.

Misty had Goode arching against her, desperate for even more contact when they heard the girls outside. 

The Cajun smirked. “We’ll have to be fast.”

A cry escaped Cordelia, but the swamp witch acted in time to suffocate the sound with her mouth. Meanwhile, her fingers pumped into the other woman’s core.

The Supreme’s legs trembled as she came undone on her lover’s arms. She watched as Misty sucked her own fingers clean.

“Now you can go make pancakes.”

Misty didn’t give it time, walking out of the pantry right behind Cordelia, which earned glances from the other witches.

“Gross!” Madison shot.


End file.
